lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
War of the Vines
The War of the Vines was a conflict fought in the Kingdom of Lorrane between the forces loyal to the Cult of Sigmar against the forces loyal to then Temple of Glaurung, and it would lead directly to the Lorraine Coup d'état. Background The Empire had always had a historical interest in strong relationships with the region of Alcase-Lorraine, but following the conversion of the Kingdom of Alcase to the religion of Dragonoph there main interests fell into the Kingdom of Lorraine of whom had a small minority of Tuetons in the north of whom were members of the Church of Sigmar. This northern Teutonic minority would become the basis for what would eventually be the Lorraine Coup of which led by Hannover this minority was financed to allow them to enter the court of Stockgarden where they entered positions of prominence through the use of this wealth. As the influence of the Teutons at court increased the most important figure became Alnod Gundersen of whom took on the position of Chancellor of Lorraine from where he was able to establish the Lorranian Church of Sigmar of which allowed mmore Teutons to enter the capital and as Alnod gained more influence over King Henri Capet of whom was increasingly showing signs of his age and had been transferring power to his son Raphael Capet but this transfer slowed and moved towards Alnod as he gained influence. Prelude As the forces of the Teutons attempted to gain complete control they begin to find resistence among the leadership of Lorraine following the arrival of agents from both the Kingdom of Gilneas, and the Kingdom of Alcase of whom wanted to push the agenda of the Temple of Glaurung on Lorraine, and thus begin a proxy conflict between the two religions in Lorraine. War Over the course of three years a brief conflict broke out in Lorraine known as the War of the Vines due to the deciding factor in the conflict being the control of the economic bases within Lorraine between the oposing forces of the Dragonophs, and the Sigmarites. After fighting for several years the forces of the Cult of Sigmar would begin to lose ground due to the preaching of the young charismatic Dragonoph priest Sigurd Madsen and after the city of Metz fell to the forces of the Dragonophs the Sigmarites neared defeat. The End The War of the Vines would end with the Coup of Lorraine of which begin with the arrival of Hethin Beiberwoosen in Stockgarden and sent by the Elector Count of Hannover he would direct Alnod to betray his friend Henri Capet of whom was near his death bed due to sickness and lead the Coup of Lorraine. Reluctantly Alnod led his forces in the capital in a nighttime attack on the Lorraine Palace using his conecctions to gain access and entering the palace he gained control of nearly the entire bloodline of House Capet and as this news became public knowledge the Palace Guard of Stockgarden turned on the Sigmarites and prepared to storm the palace until the King and several members of House Capet were executed and the remainder threatened with death unless the Palace Guard stood down leading to their leader surrendering. Aftermath Notable Casualties Category:War Category:History of Europe Category:History of Lorraine